Best friend? I think not!
by Haveabreakhaveakit-kat
Summary: Seojun finally blurted out his confession! How would Jugyeong respond? Read to find out. This is a one-shot exploring the thoughts that run in the brains of our favourite couple, Seojun x Jugyeong. Sorry, it does not contain any Suho at all. First fic, Please review.


This True Beauty fanfic takes place at the end of episode 68's heart stopping confession from Seojun. How would Jugyeong reply? This story will have flashbacks and alternating POVs. No beta readers, this is purely my unedited work and is probably full of grammatical mistakes. You've been warned.

Also, this is a one shot, I'm just exploring the thoughts that ran in the beautiful (thick) heads of both Seojun and Jugyeong.

Thank you for reading, please review, that'll be most appreciated!

Disclaimer: One can fantasize, no hate please. True Beauty is the rightful property of Yaongyi. I'm just a lowly SeoGyeong fan who would like to see these two together very badly and wondering why isn't there any fanfiction dedicated to them yet.

* * *

**Best Friend?... I think not!**

_**Seojun's POV**_

…"Hey, Lim Jugyeong..

..Do you want to go out with me? I'll be nice to you.."

Aarghhh… that didn't come out right, look, Jugyeong was dumbstruck by whatever stupid thing I said.. I turned around quickly, mentally smacked myself while trying to compose myself.

I turned around again to face her.

…" I really like you" I looked at her straight and for once I was sure of my feeling. It just felt very right.

She was still dumbstruck. Her lovely face was decorated with a cute pinkish hue and my heart thundered in the silence. Shit, I really want to kiss her!

She blinked and opened her mouth, and closed it again.. looking down, she seemed to fiddle with the strap of her handbag and it was as if she was trying to find her answer written somewhere on the pavement beneath her feet.

Truthfully, even I grew nervous. Even though I've already known her for quite a long time, she was never usually this timid before.

I gulped, my mind was overflowing with bad scenarios and if she would feel weirded out by my confession. "You fool!" I scolded myself silently.

There's no turning back now.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to bid her goodnight, maybe it's easier to just let this go, maybe this feeling will somehow disappear one day, maybe she was just not interested… shit, just stop thinking.

"Well, just, wanted to tell you that. Goodnight, Jugyeong, sleep well", I heard my own voice saying in a neutral tone.

I was about to walk away from her, when…

" Wait, Seojun… " my ears perked up at her soft voice and I suddenly felt a light tug on my shirt.

I looked at her, trying to quell my uneasiness when she broke eye contact again, but with her hand still tugging my shirt, she spoke in a very small voice, " ...I…I like you too"

Just like that. Three little words. And I felt my world was right again. Shit, I sound so sappy like a freaking girl. But, wait, did I hear her right?

Emboldened by her unexpected reply, I stepped forward and tilted her chin gently, wanting to know if I didn't just imagine this whole thing up.

"Sorry, Jugyeong, did I hear you correctly? You mean you wanna go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" I was rewarded with her cutest facial expression yet, the girl was blushing furiously while nodding, as the tug on my shirt moved to my arm, and she pinched me hard. Ouch!

**_Jugyeong's POV_**

I couldn't believe my ears! Oh my gosh, did Seojun just, just.. c-c-confessed? Seojun? He l-l-likes me? My heart jumped out from my ribs and I was rendered speechless. Is he waiting for me to answer? Oh, God, oh god, how should I answer? I.. I didn't expect this at all. He is my best friend after all, I shouldn't be thinking of this… I…

"Well, just.. wanted to tell you that. Goodnight Jugyeong, sleep well", I suddenly heard him say.

Needless to say, I panicked. No, no, no, I have to say something….

Before I could think, my hand shot out and took a hold of his black shirt. My head was telling me "Don't go there", but in my heart it never felt so right…

" I like you too", my mouth moved on its own, and uttered this embarrassing reply. Ugh, I so wanted to run and hide!

He made me look up to hold his scorching gaze when he asked if I was sure I wanted to be his girlfriend. I just nodded as I couldn't find my voice. I pinched his arm too, just because I could, and because this whole thing was too embarrassing.

And, for the love of all things holy, after he yelped out in mock pain, he then bestowed me with his most charming model smile, I almost melted right there on the pavement.

* * *

Casually grasping her left hand, he pulled her along.. "Let's go then, I'm sending you home first, it is a bit late out", he said, smiling. They walked hand in hand in an awkward silence, and soon enough they arrived in front of her apartment building. Gently squeezing her hand, he pulled her in for a light kiss on her forehead, causing another twenty shades of pink to re-appear on her face.

"Do you have classes tomorrow? Isn't your photography class in the afternoon about 3? When I finish my photoshoot, I'll go over and pick you up, alright?" He said in a quiet voice, playing with their joined hands, he was rather unwilling to let go of her hand. She nodded and gave him a shy, small smile "ah, yeah, my class is until 5, if, uh, you're busy, no need to pick me up, I can just, uh, text you later or something", she finished lamely.

He smiled again, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, and brushed her comment off, saying he wanted to see her again soon. They reluctantly parted way, Jugyeong walking into her apartment building, stealing a quick look back once, only to see him waiting outside until she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

CLICK.. the front door opened after she keyed in her passcode, she closed it, pushing her body flush against the back of the door. She looked at the wall clock. 10PM and the house was quiet as usual, her parents already asleep and her sister was probably still doing overtime work at the agency, her work schedule seems quite busy lately. Her brother's room was lit, maybe he was still studying. It's a weekday, after all.

Both of her hands came up to her cheeks, feeling the heat that refused to leave after Seojun's confession, hand holding, that smile… and… that..that kiss! Although it was only a light kiss on her forehead, it felt like it was imprinted on her skin.

"Oh God.. I'm in a relationship!" She let out a small squeal.. "I can't believe he likes me, and how handsome he is, I mean, I know he's always handsome and kind, but, to somebody like me…" she paused as a realisation dawned upon her. Her face fell. "He doesn't know me without my make-up, hasn't seen my bare face, oh my gosh, what trouble am I getting into now?" she thought gloomily.

Forcing herself to move, she went into the bathroom, hoping that her daily make up removal ritual would help soothe her growing anxiety, but all it did was to remind her how different she looked without her make up. Heaving a long sigh, she got ready for bed anyway, but sleep didn't come easy. She was too anxious, partly excited, and at the same time, guilty. It was definitely a confusing concoction of emotions.

In her comfy pyjamas and lying on her bed, she let her mind wander… she is really not trying to trick him, isn't she? She asked herself. She genuinely likes him, since.. since when? closing her eyes, she tried to recall her memories..

**_Flashback_**

Oh, yeah, maybe since that time? after she embarrassingly bawled her eyes out crying, he brought her snacks after hearing that she didn't pass her application to study make up artistry. Maybe then? Or was it at the end of high school? He was always there by her side, especially after Suho left to Japan and never contacted her or Seojun again, despite her effort to reach him a couple of times. Both her text and her email were replied in short, concise and cold manner, and it hurt her, thinking Suho couldn't care less about her anymore.

It seemed like Seojun actually helped her get through her first love by introducing her to his friends, showing her fun clothing shops, taking her to places, drinking delicious brown sugar bubble teas, and the list went on. Oh, and he kept sending her all those weird Acebook pages. She smiled fondly at her memory. Strangely enough, thoughts about Suho gradually disappeared not long after his departure to Japan.

She was sad, she was heartbroken for her budding love that didn't even bud properly, for it was ruthlessly cut off. Then between her university's busy schedule, trying to be a social media influencer through Acebook and Ensta, and sharing some down time with friends, she honestly could say that her time spent with Seojun has become more precious to her than anything else.

Perhaps it's always been there all along, this fascination towards Seojun, she analysed, but he was truly the most genuine guy she has ever met. He was always attentive in his own blunt way, she chuckled at this, but he was understanding too, and never made her feel bad about herself.

Her mind flashed on a catch up session last month with Sua and Chaerin, everything was a bit of a blur after she drank too much soju, but, didn't both her sister and Sua confirm that Seojun was the one who brought her home? And that wasn't the first time either, she winced. And that kiss.. was it only a figment of her drunk imagination? She should really ask him about it, but she is far too embarrassed now.

Then there was that club scene last week where she went to see him DJ-ing. He looked gorgeous and confident as usual, and admittedly she sulked a little when not just one, but a few pretty girls flocked up to him, trying to cosy up to him. Although she noticed he didn't seem to pay attention to them, she was still sulky…

is this… jealousy?

That was probably why she ended up gulping down her drinks, because she didn't want to see those girls around him anymore. And when he pulled her away from her newfound group of friends because she was drunk, it was quite something. She actually felt relieved that he came back for her, when he could've left her and gone home himself. She had to apologize to her friend, Jisoo when she saw her next. Luckily Jisoo just laughed it off and commented how great Seojun was, taking care of her while she wasn't feeling well. She blushed, recalling Seojun's oddly demanding her to choose between him and BJ Oppa. It felt as if he was jealous of that BJ Oppa.

Which was kind of hard to believe, right?

"Ping!" Her reverie was cut short by a text message on her phone. On her bedside table, she swiped it to reveal a short and sweet text message from her new boyfriend.

"Sleep tight, babe" 😘 he texted. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Her boyfriend.

How strangely pleasant it felt to say it, she thought.

Maybe her love life will start smoothly from now on…

Smiling at last, she replied rather boldly "Nite, can't wait to see you tomorrow"

**_Seojun's POV_**

Seojun has been having mini heart attacks. It started ever since he checked Ensta and found out that his girl, well, not yet his girl at the time, was in contact with that jerk face, BJ. He didn't bother finding out his real name, but that character has been proactively trying to flirt with Jugyeong. He gritted his teeth in exasperation. He followed their little conversation and got anxious, thinking that Jugyeong seemed to like the guy. Now that has got to stop, he thought darkly.

While his finances were tight and his mum still being treated in hospital, he really shouldn't be thinking about Jugyeong. He scoffed. Huh, as if he could help it. Every time he felt down, it was her face that popped up. Either that, or one of her texts seemed to come in at just the right time, like when she offered him that contract with the cosmetic company. He thought it was such a god-sent opportunity, right when his bank account credit was reaching rock bottom and the bills kept piling up.

He has liked the girl for a long time now, he pondered, maybe since she went out of her way to get Gowoon's present? He roughly brought his hand to his hair, thinking.. or was it at the time when she went to Jessie's new shop and tried out some clothes? Damn, she was stunning then, he almost let it slip just how lovely she looked. But it wasn't her face that attracted him to her, it was her being her genuinely lovely self. She helped Gowoon felt confident about herself at the school's musical performance, and she paid attention to small things, even to the fact that he couldn't eat spicy tteokbokki, he grimaced embarrassedly.

But there is that other thing, he thought, the mysterious connection between her and make-up. One time when he took her out to that restaurant and they overheard a few jerks talking about their girlfriend and sister's made up face. She had looked so sad. He had distracted her with food then, because it was such a stupid conversation (actually, he wanted to beat some sense into the stupid skulls of those boys), and because he couldn't bear to see her face looking like the world has ended.

Also, he was wondering why she ran away that time they met at the grocery shop. He was talking to Hee kyung, her sister at the time, when he suddenly heard Jugyeong's voice. He turned and was surprised that she was dressed so casually in hoodies and wearing her glasses instead of her usual contact lenses, but for Heekyung to pretend to not know her? Hmm… The days following that incident at school were obviously difficult for her. She usually accepted his playful banter, joked with him as he intentionally called out to her, sometimes got adorably angry at him even, but at that time, she avoided him completely. Was it… because she was sad that he saw her without her make up? That was the only conclusion he could draw. He couldn't ask her that, he sighed, though if it were true, it was a trivial thing for him.

With or without makeup, she was still his Jugyeong, the innocent, cute girl he was badly crushing on, he thought a bit possessively. Thankfully she was alright soon after that and hung out with him more often.

He decided to text her to let her know about his appointment with PP cosmetic, and he smiled as he saw her ecstatic reply, saying she would love to come along during the shoot. Having her there helped him with his gnawing anxiety about everything else that was going on in his life. Though he couldn't share his burden, she is his calming rock.

Maybe it's better if I confess my feelings to her, he thought, I've been trying to get her to tell me how she feels about me, but she always avoided replying. His brows furrowed at this, but, that one time, when she was drunk… oh god, he blushed to the tip of his ears… He really took his chance with a chaste kiss on her lips, and he was regretting it, not because it was wrong or anything, but only because he couldn't stop wanting to kiss her every time he saw her after that. Damn, life was hard! He covered his face with his hands, thinking of another opportune time when she put on his make up for the lip tint shoot. He winced. I almost lost control!

Today he took another chance because he couldn't wait any longer, so when he accidentally let it slip, that blubbering confession, he actually felt more relieved than embarrassed. And with her answer… he tried to cover the biggest shit-eating grin in his life, he couldn't be happier!

And so he kissed her, on the forehead, just to be safe and not to scare her. He felt his walk home was much lighter despite his other problems waiting at home. And when she replied to his rather flirty text, he felt another big shit-eating grin coming up. Oh, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, just you wait, baby girl! He smiled fondly, looking at her photo on his phone and whistling a happy tune all the way home.

End


End file.
